1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an adhesive that combines a display panel and a frame and preventing a light leakage and a method of fabricating the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as information age progresses, demand for display device has increased in various forms. In addition, various flat panel displays (FPDs) having a thin profile, a light weight and a low power consumption such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) have been researched.
Among various FPDs, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most widely utilized FPDs. Since the LCD device has advantages such as high contrast ratio and superiority in displaying a moving image, the LCD device has been used for a monitor of a computer or a television as well as a display unit of a mobile terminal by substituting for a cathode ray tube (CRT). The LCD device displays an image by using optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules.
The LCD device includes two substrates having a pixel electrode and a common electrode, respectively, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. In the LCD device, an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined according to an electric field generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode and an image is displayed by controlling polarization of incident light according to the alignment direction.
Since the LCD device is a non-emissive type display device, an additional light source is required. Accordingly, a backlight unit including a light source is disposed under the liquid crystal panel. For example, one of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) and a light emitting diode (LED) may be used as the light source.
The liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are modularized with main, top and bottom frames. The main frame having a rectangular ring shape surrounds side surfaces of the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit. In addition, the top frame covers an edge portion of a front surface of the liquid crystal panel and the bottom frame covers a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel.
An application field of the LCD device has expanded, and the LCD device having a wide display area even with a reduced weight and a reduced volume has been widely researched. Accordingly, the LCD device having a light weight and a thin profile by omitting the top frame has been suggested.
In addition, the LCD device having a wide display area by reducing a bezel area as a non-display area has been suggested. The reduced bezel area of the LCD device may be referred to as a narrow bezel.
In the LCD device including the main frame and the bottom frame without the top frame, the liquid crystal panel may be attached and fixed to the main frame or the bottom frame using a tape such as a double-sided tape. The tape may function as a light shielding member that prevents a light leakage through the non-display area.
However, since the tape has a working limit of about 1.0 mm, the LCD device using the tape for the liquid crystal panel can not have a narrow bezel of a width smaller than about 1.0 mm. For example, the tape can not be designed to have a width smaller than about 1.0 mm due to the working limit. In addition, since the liquid crystal panel is fixed by the tape, the tape may have a width greater than about 1.5 mm for a sufficient fixing force. Since the tape has a width greater than about 1.5 mm, the liquid crystal panel may be designed to have a black matrix area as a non-display area of a width of about 1.5 mm to about 1.8 mm, and the LCD device may be designed to have a bezel area as a non-display area of a width of about 2.0 mm to about 2.3 mm. As a result, it is difficult to obtain the LCD device having a narrow bezel.
The main frame surrounding the backlight unit and the liquid crystal panel may be formed of a white colored material to improve brightness of the LCD device by reflecting a part of light from the backlight unit. However, another part of light from the backlight unit may penetrate the main frame of a white colored material to generate a light leakage through a side surface of the LCD device.
In addition, the main frame may be formed through a double injection molding method to support side surfaces of the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit. When the specification of the LCD device is changed, a new mold is required for the main frame. As a result, fabrication cost of the LCD device increases.